People Like Us
by AJ Lee Rhodes
Summary: Katie Bowden comes from a broken family. She has no one till she meets Tommy. The become close friends. She is broken but who can fix her. The Hewitts or will she just become one of them.


**Chapter 1: Katy Bowden**

-1951-

Katy Bowden frowned there was nothing like being the new girl in a strange town. All the kids here looked mean. She knew was going to have problems making friends here when they all looked at her like she was a freak. Maybe it was her hair she was the only red head here all the others were blondes or brunettes she was the only one who was different. It was recess and she had no one to play with. She didn't mind she liked being alone. She watched her brother as he made friends while she didn't. She didn't even move when three boys surrounded her in a semi-circle.

"Hey freak" a boy said She looked up to see a blonde boy he glared down at her. "We don't take too kindly on new kids do we boys" the boy asked his friends. Katy stood up.

"You betted leave me alone" she said, her voice was soft and unthreatening these boys wouldn't be scared by her. She was scared of them that much was for sure. They reached out and hit her she fell to the ground holding her face. Tears sprung from her eyes. Suddenly the boys were pushed and she was pulled and then was running. When her savior figured they had enough space between the bullies and themselves he then started to leave.

"Wait, thank you for saving me back there" she said to him he stopped and nodded. "My names Katy Bowden, What's yours" she asked he didn't respond. "It's okay if you don't say it won't hurt my feelings none I just thought we could be" she said to him he looked at the ground and picked up a stick and wrote his name in the dirt. He waved her over and showed her.

"Thomas. Nice name I like it do you like mine" she asked him he nodded. "Good so let's be friends" she said sticking her hand out to him he slowly reached out to her and took her hand. He didn't know whether to trust her or not. What if this was a trick and she was with those boys who had picked on her. He somehow doubted it. She looked like she didn't know then and they were really mean it was a good thing that he got there before anything bad could have happened.

"Do you talk" she asked him he shook his head no. "That's okay means you're a good listener" she said. They walked back to the school and went to their class rooms.

When the day was done the two of them met up and walked home her house was first so they said goodbye and they agreed to walk to school every day. Her brother had beaten her home since he had gotten a ride home he was two years older than her and she hated him. He was mean and he beat her up every chance he got. Her parents ignored her she wasn't going to go into what her father does to her. Her mother didn't care for her much either she was alone in this world well till she met Thomas.

Her new best friend they were the same inside and outside they were different. Even though she hadn't gotten a good look at his face she knew there was something wrong with him like her. She walked in the house to see her mother was cooking dinner.

"How was school Kaitlin" her mother said Katy looked at her. Her mother had dull blond hair and hazel eyes.

"Terrible at first but I made a friend" She said her mother looked at her with a smile she knew it was forced. Katy was different and a disgrace to her family. It wouldn't be long till her father got home from the Slaughterhouse

"That's nice dear could you set the table" her mother asked.

"Of course mom" she said going to grab the bowls it was another night of cabbage water and bread. Sometimes they would get meat from the slaughterhouse but that was rare. Her family was poor and there was no denying that. But Katy believed that a family shouldn't be made of money but of love and kindness. That was defiantly not her family all they cared about was themselves. Katy was just charity they only took care of her because they had too. If they didn't beat her first, they would all call her a retard when she didn't know what the problem was. She wasn't a retard she was misunderstood and had a hard time learning things. That didn't make her stupid.

"When you're done go tell your brother it's time to clean up 'cause dinner is ready" her mother said her southern accent showing threw her voice. Katy nodded and ran upstairs to her brother's room.

"Randy time to eat" she said knocking on his door.

"Go away you twit" he said Katy knocked again.

"Mom said so get ready jerk" Katy said going to the bathroom down the hall to wash her face and hands. When she looked in the mirror she saw the handprint of the boy who had hit started to form a bruise on cheek. It wasn't anything new for her she always had bruises on her body. Always from her father or brother who would beat her up for fun.

She ran back downstairs and sat at her spot at the table. Her mother had the pot on the table when her father walked through the door. He was a mean looking man had no respect for anyone but himself. She cowered down from him. He didn't like anyone not even himself.

"Gloria get me a bottle" he bellowed his fragile wife did what he said she wasn't as scared of him since he had new beating toy was their daughter she didn't like it but what could she do about it.

"Kaitlin where did you get that bruise on your face" her father asked her.

"School I fell and my face hit a rock" she lied.

"It looks like a hand to me did you get in a fight you know I don't allow my children to fight" he yelled Katy slouched in her chair. "Sit up girl" her father yelled at her she sat up and pressed her back against the chair. "Now tell me the truth Kaitlin" she nodded. "Was it so hard to tell me that" he asked her to he leaned away from her when Gloria came back with a glass and a bottle of whiskey. He poured himself a drink and ignored her. Mother dished out bowls and placed one in front of Katy who barely ate anything she was tired of cabbage water and bread she dunked her bread in the soup and sighed. She finished her food before she ran to her room and lay on her dusty mattress. They only Katy felt she had was Thomas and she could only see him at school. She hated her life here but when she was at school with Thomas she forgot it all maybe he would be the only escape she could have was her only friend.


End file.
